Services provided to a user in a vehicle, e.g. entertainment and navigation, tend to be more customizable to the present driver, or to one of the present passengers. Other services, e.g. road use tax, need to be billed per user and per mile rather than per vehicle. There are thus a growing number of vehicle sub-systems requiring increased connectivity to support these external services. At the same time, vehicles are to an increasing extent shared by multiple users and even have multiple owners in e.g. large cities. This results in a general increase of the average number of users per vehicle. With the growing number of vehicle sub-systems and the plurality of users and owners per vehicle, complexity in managing these sub-systems increases.
Existing systems for customization of services focus on customizing the mobile communication service. US2011/0306318 discloses a user device on which SIM data of a wireless network subscriber may be downloaded and stored. The device of US2011/0306318 may switch among multiple SIM profiles, each profile being associated with a different wireless account for the same user. US2010/0311468 discloses a virtual SIM card for mobile devices allowing provisioning of data for multiple service providers to be stored within the virtual SIM card and to be selectively enabled and disabled in order to select an optimal service.
The existing systems mentioned above are not able to address the complexity generated by having customizable vehicle sub-systems and a plurality of users of the same vehicle.